Amy Blackman
"Ranger Yellow!" Amy Blackman is Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Yellow (otherwise known as "Ranger Yellow 2.0", & later "Ranger Yellow 2.1") of the Second Generation Ranger Operators. She is a sharp-tongued & easily-tempered teenage girl. Her partner Cybuddy is Ricochet. Biography She gained incredible kicking & jumping power from an accident, & as such this is her Ranger Power. Her powers have a trade-off however. Her weakness is that if she runs out of calories for her "inner battery" to burn, she will be unable to move. Thus, she compensates by eating lots of candy. Six years ago, when Venjix was newly revived, it trapped the scientists & Cybuddies into a small room. Amy was among the trapped, as her mother was one of the scientists. After the head scientist teleported the facility to a dimension in hyper-space, Amy, Bradley, & Drew, as well as the Cybuddies, were left behind. The little girl broke down, distraught that she had lost her mother. It was here that Drew promised that he would bring their parents back. Powers & Abilities Power Jump : Amy can jump at an incredible height, even surpass other superhuman Rangers. Power Kick :Using her legs, Amy can perform a very powerful kick. Double Jump :By combining with Ricochet in Customized Mode, Amy can create elastic platforms in mid-air that allows her to jump infinitely & flexibly. Weaknesses Calorie Depletion : She needs a steady supply of caloric energy in form of sugar, & if it runs out, she will be totally exhausted & immobilized. Personality Amy is somewhat boisterous & tends to say things without thinking. She is also not afraid to say things as she sees it. She also has a strong dislike for Drew, to the point of calling in a "siscon", & thinks that he'll be a hinderance. This is gradually going away. Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Customized= As Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Yellow uses the GB Custom Visor, Ricochet's data transfers & projects onto Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Yellow's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Ricochet & Ranger Yellow 2.0, to a degree, are combined & can generate airborne forcefields on which Ranger Yellow 2.0 can jump onto & from. Ranger Yellow 2.0/Ricochet gain an attack which is a super-charged full body projectile &/or drill attack. Arsenal *GB Custom Visor - }} - 2.1= - Super= Replacing the Customized Mode, this form can be accessed when Ranger Yellow 2.1 combines with Ricochet. - }} }} Energy Management Center profile Amy Blackman *ID: 777-117-464 *Code Name: Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Blood type: O *Age: 17 Ranger Key - 2.1= The Ranger Yellow 2.1 Key is a Legendary Ranger Key; it is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Yellow, into Ranger Yellow 2.1. - }} Imitations *A copy of Ranger Yellow 2.0 was created by Filmtron as part of a fake Ranger Operator trio. *Two Hackers were given the appearance of Ranger Yellow 2.0 by Spraytron 2.0. Notes *Ranger Yellow 2.0 is the first Power Ranger to be based on a lagomorph. **She is also the first female Power Ranger to have a helicopter-themed zord. External Links *Summer Landsdown - Predecessor by generation *Yoko Usami - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. *Yoko Usami (V-Cinema) - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. (2.1 suit) Category:GB Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines